


[podfic] Upon This Throne

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Mind Palace, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sherlock's head is a strange wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Upon This Throne' by <b>ifonlynotnever</b> read aloud.</p>
<p>Inside his mind is a Palace. Inside the Palace are many rooms. Within the largest room is the Throne. Upon the Throne sits the King.</p>
<p>(For a kinkmeme prompt: "John is the King in Sherlock's Mind Palace.")</p>
<p>SPOILERS for all of S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Upon This Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon This Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339258) by [ifonlynotnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever). 



  


**Length:** 15mins

**Song Credit:** Avalon from the Code Geass OST

**Stream:**

  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4tt3fn9bjckrld3) (8MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?axbgqrl3lnvaauq) (7MB)

**Author's Note:**

> ifonlynotnever's prose is beautiful. This story is brilliant. I think that's enough to be going on for now, don't you?


End file.
